1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic components and, more specifically, to an electronic component base, which keeps the top wall smooth and maintains the size within the nominal range after soldering of the lead wires of the winding of electronic component core.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic apparatus are commonly operated through a circuit board. A circuit board for electronic apparatus has pre-set contacts for the connection of contact pins or lead wires of a variety of electronic components. The so-called electronic components in this regard include resistors, capacitors, inductors, and etc. Because electronic apparatus produce heat during operation, electronic components must be prohibited from contacting the circuits of the circuit board except the connection of the contact pins. An electronic component generally has a base made of ceramics for the advantages of electrically insulative and heat resisting properties. FIG. 1 shows the structure of a regular inductor. According to this design, the inductor comprises a base B, and an iron core A mounted with a winding and set in the base B. The base B has peripheral lugs C and a bottom spacer block E. The lead wires of the winding are extended from the iron core A and wound round the grooves D in the peripheral lugs C of the base B and then extended to the bottom side of the base B at two sides of the bottom spacer block E for soldering to the circuit board with tin solder. This structure of electronic component base has drawbacks. Because the base B has peripheral lugs C protruding from the periphery, the peripheral lugs C destruct the shape design of the base B. Because the lead wires of the winding are wound around the peripheral lugs C, they tend to be damaged by external objects, or may touch other electronic components during installation. Further, because the bottom spacer block E downwardly protrude from the bottom wall of the base B, it is difficult to keep the electronic component horizontally in balance when installing the electronic component in a circuit board.
FIG. 2 are top and side views of another structure of electronic component base according to the prior art. According to this design, the base has two wire grooves F at two sides relative to the circular center recess for accommodating the lead wires of the winding at the core member, and electroplated zones G for the connection of the lead wires of the winding at the core member. This design of base can be maintained in balance when installed in a circuit board. However, when the lead wires soldered to the wire grooves F, the tin solder H protrudes over the outside of the base, resulting in an uneven peripheral surface of the base (see FIG. 3).
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide an electronic component base, which keeps the top wall smooth and maintains the size within the nominal range after soldering of the lead wires of the winding of electronic component core. To achieve this and other objects of the present invention, the electronic component base comprises a top wall adapted to accommodate an electronic component core, a bottom wall, four peripheral walls, and four angles alternatively connected between the peripheral walls, wherein the top wall has at least one pair of diagonally extended wire grooves for guiding out lead wires of an electronic component core mounted in the top wall; the bottom wall has a plurality of electrically conducting zones corresponding to the wire grooves; the angles are chambered, each having a conducting groove respectively extended from the wire grooves to the electrically conducting zones for receiving the lead wires of the electronic component core from the wire grooves.